


Swoop

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets welcomed home . . . enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoop

## Swoop

by Aouda Fogg

Not mine, making no money. I'm glad they were created though, so we could play with them! <wg> Nicely, of course!

Well, this story might've turned out differently if my back hadn't been killing me when I wrote it <g> As it was, though, I just couldn't do that to Jim! Many thanks to Zanz for the beta. This is for Delilah Miranda, who was having a bad day. 

* * *

Being a Sentinel, Jim heard the stealthy feet coming down the stairs, felt the changing air currents, and smelled the alluring scent of his Guide despite the fact that he had his back to the room as he took his coat off. Being in his own home, however, putting his own keys into his own key basket, he was not expecting the attack or the way it arrived. 

In the form of his naked Guide. All 160 pounds. In one fell swoop. 

The slight "oof" and small stagger Jim stopped with a hand against the door could easily be explained by the sudden attachment of said Guide to his back, arms around his shoulders, both legs tight around his waist. 

Detective James Ellison did not, however, need to be a Sentinel or a detective to know Blair was naked. Not only could he not feel any buttons, zippers, or seams pressing into him, but through his own clothes, he could feel the heat of Blair's cock at the small of his back. The very familiar heat of Blair's cock. 

"Hi, honey; you're home." 

The husky voice whispered across his ear and made him shiver, and the interest his own cock had been showing accelerated. Rapidly. 

"So I am." He ran one hand over the strong arms crisscrossing his chest. His left hand snaked around and traced the line where Blair's warm skin met his clothes. "So are you." 

"Mmmhmm." The little affirmative noise was mostly lost in the pattern of soft kisses Blair was ghosting along his hairline toward his ear. 

Jim tipped his head back to give Blair a bit more access. He reveled in the feel of his Guide's hair ghosting along his skin as Blair took advantage of what was offered. "What brought this on?" 

With one more lingering kiss right at the joint of Jim's jaw, Blair answered. "Oh, Jim, it's just that our love is just such an incredible thing. It moves me so very, very much. There are times when it simply washes over me and I just bask in your love and all the feelings I have for you." 

"Excuse me?" Letting his left hand move back further, he squeezed the firm cheek he found. "We're going to have to head upstairs because the bullshit is getting mighty deep down here, Chief." He squeezed again to punctuate his point. 

The move made Blair give a squirming thrust that distracted both of them for a moment. Jim somehow managed to hold back a gasp, but his hand did tighten against Blair's forearm. He soothed the tighter clench with a gentle stroke of his thumb. 

For his part, Blair wasn't unaffected either; when he answered, his voice was more than a little breathless. "Uh, I felt a sudden urge to do an impression of a Rhesus monkey?" 

"Better," Jim encouraged. Using his index finger, he drew a little random pattern against the bare thigh wrapped around his left hip. 

Blair switched sides of Jim's neck and latched onto the earlobe so enticingly close to his mouth. Sucking lightly, he then flicked it with quick little darts of his tongue. This time Jim's head fell back with a moan. 

"Ok, man, I admit it. I just want you to fuck me." 

Jim moaned again. More loudly. And with more feeling. 

The man on his back pushed himself up a bit, nibbled at Jim's neck, licked around his collar, and breathed right into his ear, "And I'm already ready for you. All slicked up and ready." 

Every muscle in Jim's body seized up. He stood there, frozen for a moment as that image blazed through him, but the compulsion to investigate it, to feel for himself, quickly forced him into action. 

In one smooth motion, he swung Blair around and pressed him up against the door, leaning into him with his whole body. Jim's back felt cold for a moment, but that sensation was quickly lost in the heat spiraling through him from his front. Blair tightened his legs around Jim's waist again, and as Jim captured Blair's mouth, ravaging it, he sank his hands deep into Blair's hair. 

Jim did not, however, let the kiss distract him from his mission. Eagerly, he moved his left hand down and around Blair's ass, found confirmation, and gasped in pleasure. The crease between those warm, round cheeks was slick and wet and ready. And hot. Sliding his fingers deeper, he pushed against the center of that heat, danced his finger around it. The arms around his back tightened convulsively, and a jittering thrust pushed wetly into his stomach. He could sense the warm, wet spot on his shirt getting bigger. Blair's answering groans shook them both as Blair broke the kiss. Jim felt the sounds echo through his chest and sing past his ear. The sensation of being wrapped in Blair, consumed by him, shot through Jim, and he pressed his finger deep again before withdrawing it and grabbing Blair's firm ass in both hands, clutching rhythmically. 

The motions sealed their bodies together even more closely; their mouths dueled together again and again, possessing and demanding. Jim teased Blair by sucking lingeringly at his lower lip. Blair countered by nipping at Jim's and dotting lingering kisses around his mouth before swooping back again. Finally, Jim had to break away, gasping for breath, and buried his face in the curve of his lover's neck. Blair mirrored the move, one hand kneading eagerly at Jim's back, the other playing through Jim's hair. 

Regaining a modicum of control, Jim leaned more of his weight against Blair, and thrust up, the motions of his hips providing a preview of things to come. "Bed, now." 

Thrusting forward to meet Jim, Blair tightened both hands and his legs. "No, here, now. Fuck me here, hard and fast. Now!" 

Unable to remember a time when he'd been harder or more aroused, Jim answered Blair's demands with one more burning kiss before turning, sinking to the floor, and taking the man in his arms with him. 

Meeting Jim's eyes with his own dazed ones, Blair protested. "Wait, Jim, I want to -- standing up --" 

Not bothering to pause in arranging himself against the door and Blair on his lap, Jim answered with a wicked grin. "Not to interject a dose of reality, babe, but I am _not_ going into Simon tomorrow and explaining why I can't chase all the nice criminals because my back is killing me." Refusing to be swayed by the pouting lip Blair was trying to use, he kissed it away. "Besides, this way, you can ride me and I can watch." 

Blair's laugh was full-throated and full of intent. "And we can forget about our boss." 

"Exactly." Bringing his hands up from where they framed Blair's waist, Jim grazed his fingers by both nipples and circled them for a moment, enjoying this evening's first view of his naked lover. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. Lift up, babe, so I can get out of these damned pants." 

Raising up on his knees, Blair brushed Jim's hands away impatiently and attended to the button and zipper himself. Then, working together, they quickly divested Jim of pants and boxers. Jim thought his pants landed somewhere over by the table, and his boxers fluttered down somewhere nearby, but the feel of Blair's ass against his now-bare legs eliminated any possible interest he had. As did the feel of their eager cocks brushing up against each other. 

Playing his fingers up and down the body kneeling over him, Jim gloried in the way his touch made Blair shudder and moan. Lightly scratching his fingernails along the outside of Blair's thighs, he watched as Blair's head dropped back, eyes shut, lip caught in his teeth. He did it again, and this time, Blair's whole body swayed backward as he held onto Jim's shoulders for support. 

Jim contemplated the sensual feast laid out before him and ran the flat of his hand along the torso angled out from his lap. He could feel the sweat from his lover's skin and savored the way their movements sent their combined scents drifting up between them. Before his muddled brain could decide where to touch next, the choice was taken away from him. 

"Now, Jim, please, please. I want you inside me now. Come on, come on." 

Unable and unwilling to resist a moment longer, Jim helped Blair raise up once more and watched his lover's face as he slid down on his cock. The flush on Blair's cheeks matched the darkening one on his own chest. Jim leaned forward and lapped at the sweat at Blair's temples. Licking his way down to an eager mouth, they kissed, their lips sliding and joining the way their bodies were now that Blair had started to move sinuously against him. 

Their breathing was harsh as they panted together, thrusting, claiming each other with each movement. Whimpering in need, Blair slammed down to meet each of Jim's lunges up. Wrapping one arm around Blair's back, Jim lowered his other hand to the swollen cock between them; fisting it, he jacked it hard in time to Blair's movements over him, a silent counterpoint to the chant of Jim's name spilling constantly from Blair's lips. 

"Come on, baby, come for me. Let me see you come." Jim's harsh whisper provided the final push Blair needed. Grabbing large handsful of Jim's shirt, and with a loud, syllabant moan, Blair arched one last time and came. 

Between the feel of Blair coming against his hand and pulses around his cock, Jim couldn't hold out any longer either. Pulling him tight against his chest, he strained upwards one last time, shouting his release against Blair's neck. 

They sat there, slumped against each other, panting for breath for long moments. 

Pulling away from Blair's chest, Jim looked at the rumpled man in front of him and the rumpled shirt he was still wearing and laughed in tired delight. 

Blair whimpered quietly as Jim's laughter rocked through him, too, joined as they still were. He looked up. "Love you." 

"Love you, too, babe." Jim smoothed Blair's hair back with gentle hands. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're the one who's going to have to iron this shirt." 

Smiling enticingly, Blair tried to smooth it out with his hands. "What if I give you a blow job instead?" 

"Maybe tomorrow, babe, maybe tomorrow," Jim answered, and leaned forward for another kiss. 

* * *

End Swoop by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
